coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 138 (9th April 1962)
Plot Concepta nags Harry to exercise Lucky more. Harry asks her to keep the news about Nellie leaving Len to herself but she's already told Annie, who shares it with Jack. Len sleeps in and misses Albert when he calls to borrow his van to collect Ena so Mr. Baxter lays on a taxi instead. Minnie cleans the vestry and gets Frank to help her move Ena's bed into the living room. Martha thinks she's risking Ena's fury by moving furniture around. Len tells people that Nellie and Stanley have gone away on holiday. Albert, Minnie and Martha set off for St Mark's Hospital in the taxi. Ena pulls up in an ambulance moments later and is annoyed that no one is there to greet her. Florrie helps her settle in and introduces her to Archie. Ena takes an instant dislike to the bird as it constantly stares at her and repeats "Minnie Caldwell" and "Ena won't like it". Ena refuses to get out of bed to let her friends in when they return to the Street. Martha goes shopping leaving Minnie to face Ena on her own. Len decorates Elsie's parlour in his firm's time. Jack warns Annie about her tongue when she shows her disdain for Len. Elsie shocks Martha by going off arm-in-arm with Len. From her bed, Ena hears people gossiping outside her window and learns all about Len's latest troubles. Elsie cleans up Len's house for him. Harry feels sorry for Len and goes over to invite him for tea at No.7. Elsie cooks dinner for Len, who creates an intimate setting with candles and music. When Harry appears, Len throws a newspaper over the plates and makes out that he's alone but Harry smells the food and uncovers the evidence. Elsie enters from the kitchen and gives the game away. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *7 Coronation Street - Yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Albert arranges a special homecoming aided by Minnie and Martha who also prepare a big surprise of their own - a new friend at the Vestry. Harry Hewitt, worried about Len being all on his own, calls round with an invitation only to find Len is being well catered for by somebody else. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,053,000 homes (joint 2nd place with Episode 139). This was the only week in the first half of 1962 in which neither episode of Coronation Street made the number one spot in the charts and this was only due to the official ratings combining the viewing figures of a political broadcast on the government's budget on both BBC and ITV to attain a figure of 9,074,000 homes watching. As the Television Mail in its issue of 22nd June 1962 pointed out, 6,125,000 homes saw this programme on ITV and the remainder on the BBC, meaning that for a programme broadcast on a single channel, Coronation Street was still the most-watched. Category:1962 episodes